Mega Man X Things change
by WarGreymonVsChar
Summary: what happens when X and Zero meet someone who changes it all?


**AN: this story is getting a major overhaul. When I have the time from now on this and other stories will be retuned. Fixed and made proper, in other words ill actually start taking these serious and doing away with my works from my younger years. Please, enjoy. Oh and one last thing. im STILL looking for someone to beta read.**

Heavy metal music was flowing from the crowded concert, flooded with humans and Reploids alike gathered in one large mass of joy and bliss at the music...

Mega Man X Light or other wise known as X and his best friend whom had

Died before in order to save him from his own death at the hands of a giant mech piloted by one known only as vile, Zero Omega were up by the Stage Watching as the mix of humans and Reploids played the song. 'The

Unforgiven to.'' Zero and X were out of their armor and were having fun. X

Was wearing a METALLICA shirt with long baggy jeans. Zero was wearing a

Shirt with a picture of him and X in their best armor. X being in his fourth (or FORCE ARMOR as it was more commonly called)

Armor set and Zero donning his Black 'Stealth'. He was also in long blue jeans. The

Lead singer was a Reploid female. She was out of her armor as well wearing skin tight

Velvet body suit. The singer looked about the stage moving energetically all the while being sure to give her fans eye contact in thanks for their support. That was until she noticed who was there and about messed the song up right in the middle of it. She managed to keep going only out of sheer will power and experience of having done this for so long. As the song continued fireworks began to be launched from small harmless plasma launchers similar to the way a buster worked but not nearly so fatal if it struck something being able to rapidly cool and it was this cooling that helped it to produce multiple colors per shell fired. But that's also where things went up in smoke so to say...

"_She loves me not she loves me still. But she'll never love again. She lay beside but she be _

_There when I'm gone. Black heart scaring darker still.." _The sounds of the singers filled the

Stadium where the legendary commanders of the maverick hunters X and Zero were. Just as the final note of the song rang out with resounding vibrations shaking the air and very ground all stood on another louder less musical explosion occurred, and that's where all the people went running for cover all over the place only to succeed in converging into a single large mass of helpless sheep to the slaughter. There was a large hole in the roof in which stood several mavericks whom X and Zero were overly familiar with. There was Magma Dragoon. The hunter gone maverick although now his body was that of a blank. As were all the other mavericks present with him. Blanks were little more then drones designed to look like the original and fight like them as well. What made Magma Dragoon was his resistant armor and him also being a very skilled flame warrior. Storm Owl. The flyer of the group and also user the power of wind as his weapon. His primary ability being to use the buster-turbo fan attachment on his arm to fire off his deadly volleys. And finally there was Split Mushroom. Only this time he was inside a powerful Eagle ride armor.

Both zero and X looked at this, their features changing sharply from their former teenage look to that of people who have seen far more death and have been responsible for more death then any one should of. Zero alone seemed to have a look that could kill as his eyes closed and a beam of red hit him. His warp generator having been used to summon his armor. With a flash of light the armor took on a blackened hue and on his back rested his prized beam saber. A weapon that was extremely devastating in close quarters seeing as it used raw plasma in a contained portion to cut virtually anything and everything in its path. On his waist also rested 4 bluish white spheres. Their contents being highly concentrated plasma that acted as a grenade capable of ripping through everything but the strongest of plasma resistant metals.

As for X his body shimmered with a beam of blue and white as his own generator called his armor. The force armor was truly that. An armor that was extremely durable and powerful all in one go. Shaded on hues of whites, blues and strangely on his hands red the armor was complete power. Everything from the spikes on his head to the air dash and hover compatible thrusters spoke of impending doom. The mavericks had failed to notice the Beams of light as they were more focused on gloating over their targets and readying them selves for the bloodshed. Though they were simply duplicates the maverick's non-the less had a twisted sense of humor. X and Zero nodded to one another and each picked a target. The fist to go was Magma Dragoon. Just as the Dragon warrior opened his mouth for his infamous fire breathing attack a small pellet of plasma struck him in the face. Though weak it was a needed distraction. As Magma cried in pain Storm owl and Split mushroom focused on where the attack came from. Their optics glowed a cold red as they saw a grinning X un-characteristically flipping them off. Split fired off a shot from the eagle ride armor and hit X in the chest, causing him to strangely shimmer before disappearing. It was then that sudden realization hit split that X had used Soul body, a attack taken from him as a distraction while Zero rushed in for Magma Dragoon. With a double jump Zero landed in front of the crowds and with a quick Burst of his Dash boots rushed directly towards Magma Dragoon and his still open mouth with one of those Plasma charges in hand, the Rakuhouha pellet and shoved it down his gullet. The charge went off inside his body shredding everything and utterly destroying him in a small but rather contained atomic fire as his interior was completely vaporized. Storm Owl wheeled around at the sound of the explosion., drawing his attention away from the Twin X's that were heckling both him and Split. His Sharp Optics instantly spotted Zero Grinning and with a smirk waving strangely at him. Storm quirked a brow and if he was able to he would of smiled as he raised his two in one buster, containing both the turbo fan and plasma launcher for his attacks and readied to fire a double cyclone blast only to meet his own end as his head was cleanly removed by a well placed aiming laser shot from X, who narrowly avoided the onslaught of energy missiles fired off from Splits Eagle Armor. with a burst from his boots he dashed away to the side and readied his buster turning around in mid dash and with years of experience found what he was seeking as the Mech tried to tried to track his sudden movements. with a quick level 2 charge shot a blast of green plasma went flying straight for the arm weapons shoulder joint. Ironically it was Zero who had shown him this little weakness that in an even more ironic twist, all Ride armors except the land chasers still shared. The arm began to short out in mid charge as the plasma began to eat away at the light armor and delicate circuits beneath. with out a constant flow of power and coolant to the arm the containment field around the stored plasma failed and the energy basically dumped back into the mech and exploded outwards. Both mech and pilot were incinerated utterly and completely. X and Zero looked at each other and with a they grin walked over to each other and surveyed the surrounding damage. Some busted walls, metal scraps all over chunks of mavericks and ride armor... for the two of them it was all and all a pretty neat deal with what they liked to call 'minimal damage'. X looked at Zero with a sideways Glance. "Too bad about the concert. It was getting good too"

The Black Clad hunter turned and sighed. "Yeah I know. lets go home." They both readied to leave when suddenly something fairly heavy came crashing into the Hunters with a grunt.


End file.
